Jacob Black Romance In Love With The Werewolf 3
by EpicAzn868
Summary: Part 3! Review please!


Sorry this took so long to get out!!

Over the week, I got used to living in La Push with overly-friendly people. Jacob was the best person I could talk to, and I was begining to like him. I also made friends with Leah Clearwater, Jacob's friend Seth's sister. She gave me her hand-me-downs as indoor clothes, she took me shopping to find anything I could wear outdoors. I hang a lot on Jacob's garage as I watched him work with tools to recreate cars and bring them to life.

I woke up with doubt when I knew I had to attend school today. The new faces that would stare at me, spreading any new gossip even if I tripped or fell; I imagined them calling me "tripper girl." I would have no one to talk to, I have to sit alone in the back row of the whole class, and make everyone snort when I got the wrong answer to a question. Especially how Jacob wasn't there with me. I would feel like an outsider, someoe who didn't belong, someone who was being sent out.

I did my daily morning routine, but more slugishly this time. "Anna, I can give you a ride to school," Jacob offered me. "Sure, Jake. Thanks," I smiled. "Take care at school now," Billy told me before I exited the door. There was uncertainty in his voice, like he would doubt something in the future. I heard Jacob start an engine of a vehicle. I turned around to see it had been a Herley Sprint motorcyle. I almost dropped my bag in the sight. I was going to ride in that? "Anna, you look like you seen a ghost. Get on," he told me as he held out a helmet for me to use. "There's no way I'm riding on a motorcycle!" I protested. He rolled his eyes, "just get on." I shook my head swiflty. "I won't let anything hurt you," by the honesty I found in his voice and eyes, I had the courage to walk toward it. I stopped on my tracks to look at it once more. Jacob buckled a helmet securely on my head. I got on when he did. I noticed he didn't a have helmet on. "Where is your helmet?" I questioned. He laughed once, "I don't really need one, trust me." I couldn't stand the thought of Jacob getting a bad concusion when I would be in safe conditions. "But, still-" he cut me off with his sigh. "It's pointless to argue about this, Anna. Just leave it to me when I actually get hurt."

The bike roared as it slid in two wheels down the road. I could only close my eyes and grasp him tightly around the waist. I could imagine us tilting to one side too much to fall and crash, expecially when we made sharp curves toward school. I noticed that Jacob was unbelievably hot, it was like he was sick. "Jacob," I began. "What's the matter?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at his respond. Couldn't I call his attention without me being troubled with something? "You feel hot. Are you sick? You shouldn't be going to school then," I said with concern. "Ah, it's nothing. I seem to be have a higher body temperature than a normal human being." "You mean it's normal for you?" "Yes, now stop worring about me too much," he chuckled.

When we slowed down, I knew we were close to the school. I could open my eyes freely. He stopped behind a large van that was parked in the side of the road. I could see the students slowly entering the school grounds and seem not to notice me... yet. I tried to unbuckled my helmet off with my shaking hands. Jacob rolled his eyes and then helped me with it. "Thanks again," I thanked as I got off the motorcycle. "I'll pick you up after school," he saluted a little and drove off, leaving me stranded.

I walked around the front of the school untill I saw a door that had a plaque saying "FRONT DOOR." I sighed before opening the door and let the warm air brush on my face. The walls were yellow and around the door hung potted green ferns. I walked to a metal desked that leaded to the teacher's lounge in the inside. The secretary was talking on the phone, when she saw me, she held up her index finger to tell me to wait. She had red curls and wore a simple yellow blouse that fitted her nicely. When she was done talking, she drove her wheelie-chair toward me. "What can I do for you, dear?" she asked me with a warm smile. "I'm Anna Martinez," I told her in my most polite tone of voice. It was like she had to think for a minute before remembering. "Oh! Anna, how lovely to see you here. Welcome," she scooted towards a filing, metal cabinet to find a file. She came back to show me a map of the school and my schedule, she highlighted the quickest routes to each class. She handed me sheets that she intructed me to show my teachers to sign.

"Good luck," she told me before leaving. I thought of it more as she was saying it because I will have a lot of trouble mixing in with this school. I opened the door to face what lies beneathe for me.

I know it's a little too short. I apologize for that too. Review please! Your comments inspire me!


End file.
